1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device, and more particularly, to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products have been becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller in size than before, resulting in an increasing demand for compact imaging lens assemblies. In addition to the demand of miniaturization, the reduction of the pixel size of sensors in the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies has enabled imaging lens assemblies to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Therefore, the demand for imaging lens assemblies featuring better image quality is rising.
A conventional compact imaging lens assembly equipped in a portable electronic product generally includes four lens elements. However, as high-end mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, are gaining popularity, the demand for higher image quality of imaging lens assemblies increases significantly. A conventional imaging lens assembly of four lens elements became insufficient for high-end imaging modules.
A five-element imaging lens system has also been proposed as an attempt to further improve the image quality. However, the refractive power among the lens elements in the conventional five-element imaging lens system is usually poorly distributed and unable to effectively correct the chromatic aberration and the field curvature of the imaging lens system, thus the requirement for high-end image quality cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an imaging lens assembly that features a compact size and a high correcting capability against the chromatic aberration and the field curvature.